powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris
Iris is one of the 10 generals serving Venom, who is also one of his top-ranking generals along with Zalex and Sloan. Biography When Venom channels the power of Pink Wisdom Gem, Iris was free from her orb absorption prison. Iris began to joins Zalex, Gules, Sloan, Auto, Thorn and Royal to destroy the city. Venom orders Zalex to deploy Cranetalon to destroy the Power Rangers as well as retrieving the Bat Zord, Iris was watching the whole thing. Iris was caught from spying on Zalex and Sloan after she simply did a little giggle. With Cranetalon found the location of the Bat Zord, Iris and Venom would be pleased by the time he completes his mission. While the Rangers search for the Bat Zord, Cranetalon attacks the Rangers and then get beaten by the Rangers with the help of the Bat Zord, Iris discovers the new Zord has arrived. Whitney has obtain the Bat Zord for good. After hearing the Rangers' Megazord new form CatBat Megazord, Cranetalon was history and Venom wasn't happy that Zalex couldn't stop the Rangers that time and Iris makes her move to defeat the Rangers soon enough. Venom wants Iris to destroy the Power Rangers with the wasp monster, he wants the Rangers to be exterminated for good. Iris calls the monster HiveWasp to attack the Rangers and invade the city, the citizens were sting by HiveWasp's infections from wasp attack. Iris and HiveWasp confronted by the Rangers at the park, they fight them back in a attempt to get rid of the Rangers. Shortly they are defeated by the Rangers, Iris and HiveWasp retreats and report the failure to Venom, he will be angry at her by the time she will have one more request to defeat the Rangers. Iris and HiveWasp confronts the Rangers and rematch against them, once HiveWasp was taking damage, Iris left HiveWasp to deal the Rangers alone. After HiveWasp was destroyed by the CatBat Megazord, Iris fails but she didn't protect HiveWasp fast enough. Venom offers Iris to use the Green Wisdom Gem to create Cicadapper to destroy the Power Rangers in order to prevent the Wisdom Gem from getting destroyed or retrieving, Iris gladly deploys Cicadapper to ambush the Rangers and find the Giraffe Zord at all costs. Cicadapper completes his goal on protecting the Wisdom Gem, Iris would be pleased by the time Venom will be pleased as well. Cicadapper confronts the Rangers as a rematch, Iris appears to aids Cicadapper to fight against the Rangers. The Yellow Ranger manages to defeat Cicadapper after she obtain the Giraffe Zord power, Iris escapes and Cicadapper uses the power of the Green Wisdom Gem to make him grow into giant-sized monster. With Savage Megazord's new power and new mode the Sword Mode, they destroy Cicadapper and the Rangers take back the Green Wisdom and take it to Dr. Munroe, after that, Iris fails once again and Venom is very disappointed. Iris decides not to deploy Bowlstick but Zalex can deploy him to destroy the Power Rangers in order to get the Fox Zord. Venom orders Bowlstick to find the Rangers and attack them to get the Fox Zord. Iris mentions Bowlstick's moves were powerful enough to damage the Rangers. Bowlstick returns and battles the Rangers, with one bowling strike against the statues. Iris was surprise that Bowlstick was easily defeated by the Blue Ranger Josiah's new power of the Fox Zord. After Bowlstick was destroyed by Savage Megazord Bowling Mode, Iris thinks that Bowlstick wasn't good enough to destroy the Power Rangers. While the Rangers going on the summer break, Iris tells Zalex and Auto to deploy the Shark brothers Sharkmate and Hammerheadbeast to destroy the Power Rangers, steal the Manta Ray Zord, and trying to cancel their summer vacation. Venom refuse to let Iris deploy Sharkmate and Hammerheadbeast but only to let Auto and Zalex to deal with the Rangers. Iris was jealous that the summer vacation was only for Sharkmate, Hammerheadbeast, Auto, and Zalex, she felt disgust in boredom. Iris senses the Black Ranger has a new power of the Manta Ray to destroy Sharkmate and defeat Hammerheadbeast. With the help of Manta Ray Zord, Savage Megazord combines with the Zord form into Surf Mode to destroy Sharkmate. Shortly after Sharkmate's death, Iris taunts Hammerhead by calling him and his brother a "Fishy Scales" and laughs in which is makes him mad. Venom tells Iris to apologize to Hammerheadbeast but she refuse to do so. Hammerheadbeast will avenge his brother Sharkmate, Iris forgives Hammerheadbeast as an apology. Hammerheadbeast will be deployed by Auto and Zalex once again in order to get revenge on the Rangers for what they did to his fallen brother. Iris pleads Hammerheadbeast to mincemeat the Rangers as the target. After Hammerheadbeast was destroyed by Savage Megazord Surf Mode, Iris was so disappointed with Zalex and Auto for the failures. Once again, she failed to destroy the Rangers for the last time. Gules and Iris are discussing the plan to capture the Gazelle Zord, Venom tells Gules to deploy the Dinolancer in order to defeat the Power Rangers and obtaining the Gazelle Zord instead of Iris has to sit this one out. Dinolancer was powerful than the Ranger, they have no chance against the Gazelle Zord, Iris was watching over the fight the whole time. Iris needs Gules to take a look the Rangers fighting against Dinolancer. The Red Ranger successfully finds the Gazelle Zord and the other Rangers distract and destroy Dinolancer. The Savage Megazord's new mode Armor Mode easily battles Dinolancer and then destroy him, shortly Iris and Gules escapes and then report another failure to Venom. Venom choose Thorn to deploy Woodchopa to destroy the Power Rangers instead of using Iris because she can disguise as a beautiful woman and go shopping for elegant stuff. After Iris done shopping, she turn back into the normal and she will find Sloan and help him make Woodchopa powerful to damage the Rangers. When the Rangers fight Woodchopa back in order to destroy him at all costs. And later they use Savage Megazord Armor Mode to destroy the crazy wood-chopping monster for good. Iris failed yet again and her punishment is to clean the mess. Upon hearing the debut of the Sixth Ranger, Iris thinks that the Rangers are getting close to the forest, however Bearrock decides to attack the Rangers. Venom gets Thorn to deploy Bearrock to destroy the Power Rangers and the Sixth Ranger that has some strange attitude, Iris was in the forest looking for Bearrock. Iris witness Shadow's debut and first fight against Bearrock, he was easily defeated by the Purple Ranger, and then destroyed by Shadow's Zord that can form the Megazord as LoneWolf Megazord. Iris found out that the Sixth Ranger was Shadow and he was an intense fighter and Venom blames Iris for another failure. Zalex angrily blames Iris for revealing the Sixth Ranger's identity and Sloan ask Iris how she know anything about the Sixth Ranger. While Zalex using the Red Wisdom Gem to create Magman, Iris ask Zalex if Magman was strong enough to destroy the Power Rangers, he would accept the fact. Venom sends Zalex and Magman to find the Rangers and destroy them in order to protect the Red Wisdom Gem, Iris would stay with Venom for a while. Zalex was doing the job to protect Magman's Wisdom Gem from the Rangers to prevent them from getting the job, Iris refuse to go with Zalex and Magman to destroy the Rangers. After Megman's demise, the Rangers has claimed the Red Wisdom Gem and Iris was shocked that they destroy the monster. Zalex has failed to protect the second Wisdom Gem. Venom wants Gules to deploy the guardian of the Orange Wisdom Gem RockGolem and Skeletan to protect the Wisdom Gem. Iris was curious that the Rangers will be squashed like an insects which is the comment to RockGolem. Iris, Gules, RockGolem and Skeletan join forces to take out the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, the Rangers confronts RockGolem, Skeletan, Iris and Gules at the quarry, they began to start the war to get the third Wisdom Gem. After the Rangers manage to destroy Skeletan but Iris, Gules, and RockGolem escapes and come back for a rematch sooner or later. Iris wants Gules and RockGolem to deal with the Rangers once again, but she decide not to help them. The Rangers has destroy RockGolem with Glide Megazord and retrieve the Orange Wisdom Gem, Iris and Gules has failed yet again. Iris plots to become the human and celebrity in Glitter Vegas, she summons her loyal servant Clownjester and brainwash all male civilians and fall in her love spell. She hires Clownjester to destroy the Power Rangers for good. When the Rangers ambush Iris and Clownjester on her stage, they tell Iris to surrender but she refuse. Shortly after the conversation, Iris summons Boogies and start the magic show and Clownjester led the Rangers straight into their trap. Their plan has just worked perfectly, the Rangers must find the way to destroy the curse and trap in order to stop the magic show for Boogies. Once the Rangers break the curse, Iris orders Clownjester to deal the Rangers before she can escape it's up Clownjester to teach them some manners. After witnessing Clownjester's demise, Iris has failed for torture the Rangers with the Magic Show tricks and Venom wasn't pleased at all. However, Iris is out of ideas and has nothing to do with them anymore. Venom offers Thorn a job is to summon guardian of the Blue Wisdom Gem Waterterror in order to stop the Rangers from getting the gem, Iris wants Thorn to makes the Rangers suffer. Waterterror successfully beat the Rangers and accomplish his mission, Iris smiles at Waterterror and Thorn for win the war against the Rangers. After Waterterror was destroyed by the Power Rangers and obtain the Blue Wisdom Gem, Thorn has failed to protect the Wisdom Gem and Venom wasn't impressed about the failures at all, and Iris would say the same thing as well. Iris was hoping to grow stronger to plot her rematch against the Rangers soon enough. After Zalex successfully captures all Wisdom Gems, Venom offers Zalex to create RainbowGemabsorp with the combination of Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and Pink Gems of Wisdom. While Zalex ask for Iris' permission in order to use Pink Wisdom Gem, she gives him her pink Wisdom Gem to use it to combine all of the colorful Gems into powerful monster consisting of Red Ruby, Orange Amber, Yellow Topaz, Green Emerald, Blue Sapphire, Purple Amethyst, and Pink Tourmaline Gemstones is RainbowGemabsorp. After RainbowGemabsorp outmatch the Rangers, Venom, Zalex, and Iris apporroves his work. Once Venom has upgrade Iris' Pink Wisdom Gem, he gives Iris a superpowers allowing her to transform into the most dangerous thorn-plant monster as known as "Iristhorn". It is finally time for Iris to destroy the Power Rangers with one last chance but Venom tells her to make the Rangers suffered very painful and the sharp wounds from the sharpest thorn attack. Iris confronts the Rangers with her monster and then began to attack them. Iris fights the Rangers when they try to slices multiple of Iris' thorns and the vines, and however the vines quickly regenerate and attack them directly. Chameleon Ranger attempt to use the Chameleon Sword to slice more of thorn vines but he was beaten and strangled by Iris, followed by Milo, Perry, Josiah, Sean, Craig, Nathan, and Shadow. With the help of Perry's Falcon Talon weapon, Anna and Whitney joins forces to destroys all the vines and attack her. The Rangers has been free and all 12 Rangers unite to destroy Iris immediately. Iris was beaten by Anna and Whitney, she uses her power to make herself into giant form. The Rangers battle Iris with Beast Ultrazord with combat and attack her. Iris was wounded after the Rangers destroys her precious vines, and then blasted by Beast Ultrazord's Ultimate Beast Roar attack. Iris was completely destroyed and explode and the Rangers finally retrieve the Pink Wisdom Gem and then they have all the Wisdom Gems as well. Venom mentions Iris fails for the last time. Power Iris and Cedric are comparable to each other in might and are less powerful than any of her comrades. Arsenal * Flower Shower: Iris summons a millions of flower petals from the sky, causing other people to fall asleep and pass out. The petals are all pink once Iris used to make the Rangers fell asleep as well, even she can do agility and stealth skills and do the target, particularly the Power Rangers. * Petal Storm: In her monster form, Iristhorn can use a billions of flower petal that can strike multiple opponents at once, when the Rangers are taking damage, and they can barely survive the attack and began to fight Iristhron back, though it was one of her powerful attacks. These energy blast can also move things with telekinetic power. * Transformation Thorns: During her transformation for Iristhorn, Iris transform her body into the strong sharp-thorn body, even the thorns are expanding for longer. * Flower Whip: Iris takes out her Flower Whip to slash the Rangers in order to beat them up. Personality Iris is the Beautiful, passionate, cunning, devious, obstinate, and affectionate one who loves her color Pink. She likes to flirt to crush the Power Rangers. She was the third top-ranking generals in which is Zalex being first, and Sloan being second. Iris has a mostly cheerful personality. Thus, compared to the other villains, Iris is, next to Cedric, the least pronounced to evil, although she has no qualms about the consequences of the methods she uses when she wants to have something, specially if she is denied of it, in which case she will go to any lengths to get even or acquire her goods, often convincing her fellow generals and even her master Venom himself to help her out, usually through her charm, but occasionally out of her own merit. She initially tended to seek her comrades for protection, but later proved herself a capable fighter able to hold her own against the Rangers once her morale was boosted enough as she truly begun to take over her true role as one of the four generals and collaborating with Venom's onslaughts. Despite that, her fighting prowess is somewhat lesser than that of her comrades, so she mostly avoids battle and acts mostly as a commander to the outlaws when on the battlefield. She is constantly pampering and loving Venom, being best friends with Cedric, and relying on Sloan for anything too complex for her to handle alone, trusting him to decipher machines because of his intellect and occasionally loyalty with Magic Man, thought the two respect each other and have cooperated several times, their enmity seemingly dying down as Iris's interest on the Gems of Wisdom diminished due to the increasing difficulty of the struggle with their enemies, while her peer focused on searching, now freed from constraint due to Shadow's survival. She tends to treat everything as being about vanity and tries to model her plans after herself, down to the appearance of her used mutant monsters, such as Wateress, Cicadapper, HiveWasp and Clownjester. However, she is not above acting herself, casually accompanied by Cedric, to enact her plans. Physical Monster form *Female Humanoid Pink Iris plant-like creature. Human form *Half-Human *Blonde Hair *Hot Pink Dress *White evening Gloves *Blue Eyes *Purple High Heels *Caucasian-American *Long Hair Psychological Description *Brainwashing the male civilians to make them fall in love with her as an celebrity version. Trivia *Iris was model after the Iris flower. *Iris was based on femme fatale. *Iris shares the same similarities with Poisandra from Power Rangers Dino Charge, however Poisandra speaks even more girly-girl. *Iris is the third high-ranking general of Venom. *Iris was being a evil diva. Notes *Motif: Iris (flower) and Plant hybrid (Iris) *Motif: Iris (flower) and Thorns (Monster form as Iristhorn) Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Animal Task Category:Female Category:Female PR Villains Category:Generals Category:American-Exclusive Category:PR Exclusive Villains Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Future Beetle Category:Flower Monsters